Visor-Tamut
Visor-Tamut is a past antagonist of Vander Toren, later to be found to be alive. Visor was originally an Angel before he was seduced by the queen of Hell, Lilith, and became a Nephalem. He was redeemed years later through the help of Raynare of the Trialverse. Appearance Before he was stray monster, Visor was an Angel that looked like a movie Villain. He wore a black suit and a white shirt with a black bow tie. He had four pure white wings until he was seduced by Lilith and became a Nephalem. When he became a Stray, his head transformed into that of an entire eel and the mouth was that of a vampire squids with the tentacles. It was attached to a muscular human body that had four arms with bird talons.The lower body was a centipedes that had human arms for legs and all of them were clawed. The tail was a stingray's. Personality Visor was a calculating, intelligent Angel and became darker when he became Lilith's pawn. When he became a Stray, he became darker, and by the time Vander Toren fought him, he had gone practically insane, but was still pragmatic to some degree, as he killed Vander's family because they possessed chi abilities, which could harm him. Weapons Visor-Tamut originally wielded the Brisingr, or "Heaven fire" '''but he lost this sword when he became the Pawn of Lilith. The sword was pure white and the blade would ignite in holy flames. Powers and Abilities Visor-Tamut had a range of powers from when he was an Angel in the Sperryverse and was only added upon went he became an Angel of the Trialverse: * '''Super Strength: As an Angel of both the Sperryverse and Trialverse, Visor is extremely strong, able to overpower and destroy all monsters, humans, all lesser angels, and devils ranging from Ultimate-class and below. * Light Projection: ''' As an angel of the Trialverse, Visor is able to generate immense quantities of light and use it to blast his opponents into oblivion. He can also use this to form weapons of light with ease. * '''Astral Projection: '''As a Trialverse Angel, Visor is able to partially display his true form to intimidate other beings; it is visualized by his eyes glowing intensely and his mortal form emanating an intense white light. However, this light isn't harmful, as opposed to the Archangels' more extreme variant. * '''Teleportation: '''As a Trialverse Angel, Visor can appear and disappear almost anywhere he wants. * '''Plague Bringer: '''As a Sperryverse Angel, Visor-Tamut had powers over Plagues and Curses. He was the Angel that brought the Plagues upon Egypt. * '''Flight: As any Angel in the Trialverse and Sperryverse, Visor-Tamut is able to fly with his wings. Trivia * Visor-Tamut's appearance is based on that of Tim Curry. * Visor-Tamut enjoys listening to a mashup of Fall Out Boy and Imagine Dragons called Warriors For Centuries. * Visor-Tamut is the ambassador of the Sperryverse to the Trialverse. * When angered, Visor-Tamut speaks in a thick Russian/German accent. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sperryverse